


Red

by Oparu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John does a little striptease. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

"No way," John groaned as he licked the inside of her knee and started to chuckle. "They aren't? How did you?"

"A girl doesn't tell," Elizabeth murmured as she ran her foot along his arm. "Do you really want to know?"

"Nah," John scoffed as he crawled up towards her stomach. "I like a mystery." He kissed the red t-shirt and caught the hem between his teeth. Playfully growling like a puppy, he dodged her hands as she tried to push him away. "I like you with your pants off too." He ran his hands over her legs and settled in between them.

Sighing as she looked at her watch, Elizabeth mussed his hair. "How much time do we have?"

Grabbing her wrist, he removed her watch and tossed it away before he buried his head under her shirt. "Forever!" he insisted as he pulled it up to uncover her stomach. "If you get up and try to get it--" John warned as he saw her eyes move towards the watch on the floor.

"My mom bought me that," Elizabeth pouted as she started to pull her shirt back down. "This isn't fair. You still have everything on."

John looked down at his shirt and back up at her. "Want me to take it off?" he answered with a wink. "Think I might..." Leaving the bed, he looked around thoughtfully. "No music. i can sing?"

"You're not?" Elizabeth started to giggle and was nearly unable to stop. Rolling onto her stomach on his bed, she stared up at him. "Seriously?"

"You could sing," he replied playfully as he removed his boots and tossed them aside. Striking a disco pose, he turned and started to pull up his shirt and he moved his ass slowly. "Bow-chicka-bow-bow..." he hummed as he started pulling up his black t-shirt.

"John..."

"What?" he asked innocently as he swung his ass in a slow circle. "Wanna take off my belt for me?" he smirked as he turned around and put his buckle right in front of her face. "I'll let you take it off with your teeth."

"With my teeth?" Elizabeth groaned in mock annoyance as she tried not to be drawn into his slowly moving hips.

"That's the idea," he purred, stopping his hips and undoing the buckle just a bit for her, he put the end of the belt in her hands and wriggled backwards. As his pants started to loosen, she giggled harder.

"Have you done this before?" Elizabeth demanded as he grabbed his belt and put it around her neck. Pulling her closer, he held her to him as he kissed her in the hungry way that made her feel like she was getting lost.

"I was in college," John shrugged and released the belt. Turning his attention back to his shirt, he inched it up as he moved slowly out of reach. "I got a date out of it."

Laughing as she toyed with his belt, Elizabeth sat up and put her bare feet on the floor. "Who was she?" she asked curiously.

He stopped and turned, hands holding his shirt just over his belly so a little bit of skin showed. "Make me tell you," he teased lightly working his shirt further up.

"Make you?" she repeated as she looked at the belt. "Please?"

John sighed and collapsed as if she'd deflated him. Turning around with his hands free from the soft fabric of his shirt, he shook his head. "You can't say 'please'," he explained as took the belt from her hands. Snapping it in the air like a whip, he grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes like a madman. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Evan--" she stammered suddenly before aroused and almost disturbed by his intensity.

Kissing her softly as a reward, John returned the belt to her hands and turned his back to her as he tugged at his pants. "Now, you were saying."

Pulling her legs underneath her, Elizabeth found her most frigid tone and used it. "Who was she?" she demanded sharply, making him chuckle.

"Nancy Meyers," he answered as he rocked his shirt up to his shoulder blades. "Want it off?"

Elizabeth snapped the belt in the air and tried not to giggle. "Yes," she commanded firmly. "Off!"

John sneaked out of his t-shirt, swung it once around his head and tossed it towards her. She started to giggle as she clung to it. The neat lines of his back muscles disappeared into his black pants. His hands followed his spine down, caressing his pockets as he grabbed his ass. "Anything else?" he wondered as he turned his head towards her.

He teased his hands down beneath the waistband of his pants as he turned. "Maybe these?" he offered as he winked at her.

Elizabeth kissed the black fabric of his t-shirt and hung on to it as if it were him. She watched as his thumb snuck into the elastic of his boxers and he toyed with the top button of his pants. "You're in a mood," she teased playfully.

"It's the red panties," he offered back as he licked his lips. "You're all monochromatic. 's sexy."

"I-" she left his shirt fall to the floor. "Really?" Elizabeth asked innocently moving her legs just enough to give him a glimpse of the panties he was so intrigued by.

"Well yeah," he teased as he returned to his position with his hands on his ass. "So...if you had complete control, which you do, but you know we never really talked about that...what would you like?"

"Take off your pants," Elizabeth giggled as she watched him swing his ass lazily back and forth.

John shrugged and started to take them off without any effort.

"No no!" she laughed harder and nearly left the bed. "Take 'em off sexy," she requested innocently, still laughing as he pulled his pants back up to take them off again.

John ran his hands around the back, slowly sliding his black pants off his well-toned ass and making it seem like he was pouring himself out of them. Kicking them aside playfully, he put his hands on his hips and turned to her, grinning wickedly. It was obvious from more than his smile he was enjoying himself.

"My turn?" Elizabeth teased as he dropped to his knees on the floor and started crawling towards her.

John rocked back on his knees and grinned like a spoiled puppy. "Have I mentioned you're in the running for best girlfriend ever?"

"Just in the running?" she left the bed and kissed his forehead playfully.

"Well, you know," John crawled into bed and lounged as he leered at her. "You haven't taken anything off yet."

Elizabeth surprised herself by not blushing as she ran her hands over her stomach and stopped with them just beneath her breasts. "I should almost put my pants back on," she complained as she flashed him a bit of her stomach.

"I like your legs how they are," John grinned happily as he raised his eyebrows and watched. Even without music, she had a natural grace. Stripping could be many things, but when Elizabeth did it, it was honest. There was an innately blissful sensuality in the way she turned her shirt inside out and pulled it over her head.

"I don't have a lot of practice with this," she complained as she caught her shirt over her head. "Maybe you should help me."

While she couldn't see him, John left the bed and advanced on her. Running his hands down the bare skin of her stomach, he slipped his right hand inside her panties and brushed enough of her to make her weak in the knees. Dropping down next to her, he started tugging them off with his teeth.

Elizabeth dropped her red t-shirt to the floor and clung to his shoulders to keep from losing her balance. John had one side of her panties off of her hip and was nibbling slowly across to the other. She was already moaning and biting her lip, and Elizabeth started to worry it would all be over too soon. He dragged the panties down to her knees and waited for her to step out of them. Still holding them in his teeth like a trophy, he nudged her clit with his thumb as he ran his nose over her stomach.

Insinuating himself against her, John slipped one finger lazily inside of her as she gasped and grabbed his shoulder.

"What happened to what I want?" she teased breathlessly as she started to nibble on his chin.

"You asked for help," John explained as he flicked her panties out of his mouth and started to kiss her chest. "I'm helping."

"You're a bastard," she sighed into his neck as he found the clasp of her bra and lazily slid it from her shoulders. His wet mouth found her nipple and toyed with it lightly. Elizabeth's hand slid beneath his boxers and just that touch made him hardened in her hand.

"That seems to be what you want," John groaned in return as she sucked a place on his neck.

"You're what I want," Elizabeth hissed through gritted teeth as she dragged his boxers off his ass. "Now."

John backed them to the bed and let her crash him into it. Her bra fell away as she took over his lips. He held it for a moment before he shoved it aside in favor of her breast. There was something perfect about a breast that fit so nicely into his hand. John sighed and then rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as she took him. Elizabeth was already panting, but two of his fingers were toying with her clit and it was already getting hard to breath.

He liked that breathy, distracted place when she'd forget what she was doing and crushed his lips a little too hard. He loved the way she'd roll up and curl herself against his chest.

His name broke her lips in a sobbing cry when his fingers were too much. Elizabeth kept him in, staring at him in the way that sucked his soul into those damn green eyes. She rolled over him, rocking as she moaned into his neck.

"Sorry, sorry," she whispered sheepishly as she tried to stop her head from exploding long enough to be there with him. "Dammit."

John shut her up, taking her lips to his and ending her apologies. He rolled her beneath him and bent her long legs up until he was happy with the fit of her around him. Thrusting as he kissed, he brought his hand back up to her breast and felt her thin fingers run down to grasp him right above his ass.

"Even when you're sorry-" he muttered through the lips on his, "You're fucking amazing."

"Or amazing at fucking." she teased as he lost the ability to speak. Her foot brushed his thigh and his eyes went dark. She caught him as he collapsed over her. Sweat lost track of who's skin it had come from and decided to run into the sheets, happily mingled.

"Red panties," John repeated as he kissed a lazy line down her neck. The underwear in question were on the floor and he rested his head on her chest as he stared at them. "Can I keep them?"

"No!" Elizabeth laughed and tried to squirm away. "I need those."

"Can I keep you?" he begged with a start of a pout in his eyes.

"Only if you keep doing that little ass shake..."


End file.
